


白色情人節的黃黑黃

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 說好的白情文，只是變成了黃黑……算了沒差啦反正黑大巨男子漢Forever (－‿－)
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya





	白色情人節的黃黑黃

這個禮物……送不出去。

明天就是白色情人節了，黃瀨卻只能看著眼前自己手做的成品發愣。

他和黑子已經交往將近半年了。一個月前的情人節，黑子堅持兩方都贈送對方巧克力。雖然黃瀨在床上作為主導的時間比較多，但他並沒有反對這個提議──小黑子也是男生，他懂得的。

那麼，三月的回禮自然也是兩方都要回贈，但黃瀨現在卻覺得……麻煩大了。

並不是他親手製作的回禮糟到不能見人──反而是相反，他做的太完美了，簡直像是百貨專櫃裡面的甜點。

自嘲地苦笑了下，黃瀨將那盒色彩繽紛的馬卡龍輕輕放在桌上，有些無奈地往床倒去。

他並非原先就擅長廚藝。本來他想料理大概與運動差不多，靠著模仿應該就能有所成果，卻發現事情完全不是這麼回事，廚房被他搞得一團混亂。直到他終於受不了自己的笨手笨腳，低聲下氣地對火神求教，才知道原來料理是這麼困難的事情。

只照著食譜作是不行的。留意當天的氣溫、濕度、食材的新鮮、烤箱的火力，每家的條件都不同，當然不能靠著模仿電視節目來操作。

──難怪人家說手做的料理有著滿滿的心意，如果不是真的對那個人懷有愛意，怎麼可能考慮這麼麻煩的事情。

但就是這點麻煩啊……想著小火神最後那句「想著要讓對方吃到什麼東西地去作」，黃瀨反覆地失敗又重來，在製作過程中想起來和黑子的點點回憶，讓他忘記了失敗的挫折與不耐，結果做出了比預期還要高出太多的回禮。

馬卡龍一個一個地大小適中，裙擺的高度一致，甚至還做了七八種不同的顏色，夾上了飄著香草味的鮮奶油內餡，放在包裝精緻的盒子裡，說出去告訴別人是個高中男生的作品，恐怕是誰都要大吃一驚。

但就是這份完美，讓黃瀨反而沒辦法將它送出手。

這會讓小黑子很有壓力吧？黃瀨苦笑。他已經知道自己黏膩到將近惹人厭煩的程度，要是還讓黑子知道這禮物的由來，他恐怕會覺得更沈重吧。

為什麼不能壓抑這種心情呢？

為什麼不能平平穩穩地喜歡上一個人呢？

這種禮物……送不出去啊。

黃瀨只是拿起手機隨意拍照後傳給火神，回報對方自己受訓後的結果。他將那盒拿在手上宛如千斤重的點心蓋上蓋子，靈巧地繫上緞帶後，放進了抽屜。

等一下去買禮物吧。別太便宜了，沒有心意。但也別太貴了、讓人覺得相較之下自己很寒酸……

趴在桌上，黃瀨在胡思亂想中閉上眼睛。

※

最後黃瀨挑選了一家有名小店的自製糖果，連自己包裝也不敢地請可愛的女店員替自己做好裝飾，在早上上課前先到了黑子家交換禮物後，才匆匆忙忙地趕去上課。

今天是白色情人節，就算他這次沒有收下半個高中女同學們的巧克力，那些在情人節寄到事務所的禮物還是得要回應。在經紀公司的勒令下，他只好結束訓練後匆匆忙忙地趕到攝影棚，拍攝了用來更新個人首頁的照片後，再寫下感謝的小卡，讓工作人員能夠用來更新官方網站。

這還不包括那些身份特殊需要個別處理的對象。連給那些麻煩人物的回信也一一寫完時，天色早已全黑。

這種日子的這種工作，怎麼想都太諷刺了。有些無奈地走在回家的路上，黃瀨剝開黑子送的糖球包裝紙，含住的瞬間才覺得心情有變好一些。

真想見小黑子啊……才這樣想著就聽見口袋的手機傳來專門設給黑子的鈴聲，黃瀨顧不得自己差點被嚇得噎到，手忙腳亂地趕緊拿出手機，看見寄件人名為小黑子的簡訊：

『給黃瀨君。我在你家門口等你。黑子哲也』

欸、欸欸？！沒有想到會是這樣的內容，黃瀨眼神一亮，全身上下因為工作而圍繞的疲憊一掃而空，他立刻邁開腳步奔跑起來，當看見那個向來面無表情的人出現在自己眼前時，他已經掩蓋不住滿臉的笑容。

「小──黑──子──！」照慣例的飛撲擁抱、然後照慣例地被躲開。黃瀨沒有不滿地傻笑著牽起黑子的手往家裡走：「怎麼會突然來找我呢？」

「因為禮物。」

黑子的回應讓黃瀨頓了一頓，然後又拉起開心的笑容：「咦、是小黑子送我的那個糖果？很好吃啊真的！剛才回來的路上我還吃了一點──」

「──是黃瀨君的禮物。」黑子打斷黃瀨的話，直勾勾看著對方的眼神，沒有半點轉移。

「小、小黑子……不喜歡？」慢慢收起表情，黃瀨有些小心翼翼地回問：「是、不好吃嗎？我買了香草口味的……」

「不，非常好吃，很謝謝黃瀨君。」沒有被握住的手從口袋中掏出手機，黑子擺弄一陣，將螢幕亮給對方：「但我要這個。」

黃瀨愣住。

那是自己傳給火神的照片。

那盒馬卡龍。

「小、小黑子喜歡馬卡龍？」沒有想過要責怪火神洩漏自己的作為，黃瀨只是回問，絲毫未曾發現自己的僵硬：「我有聽工作認識的人講過很有名的專賣店……」

「我要這個。」不知不覺地改變了主導權，黑子拉著黃瀨走上樓梯進入黃瀨的房間，反客為主的開始找起那份應該是要屬於自己的東西。

「但是……」呆呆坐在床邊看著東翻西找的黑子，黃瀨發現自己的視線開始模糊起來：「可能不合小黑子的口味……」

總算找到那個精緻的禮盒，黑子一轉頭就看見已經泣不成聲的黃瀨。黑子終究還是嘆了口氣，走上前慢慢將對方的臉埋入自己的懷裡。

「黃瀨君，你還不懂嗎。」

不曾改變任何語調與詞彙，黑子只是清清楚楚地再次重複了碰面時就一直沒有改變的內容：

「我要這個。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我常常打圍巾作點心什麼的……想著要送給哪個朋友之類……
> 
> 但最後真正決定送出去的很少(`・ω・′)。怕被人家覺得「我們有熟到要收你的手作禮物嗎？」或是「哇啊送我手作……壓力也太大……」
> 
> 我覺得小黃瀨應該也很懂這種心情(￣▽￣)，黏著系犬類真的很煩人啊……
> 
> ps. 馬卡龍真的非常難作，更何況顏色不同的馬卡龍還要重新調色打蛋白，整盒子不同顏色的自製馬卡龍……真的有夠沈重的啦｡･ﾟ･(´^ω^`)･ﾟ･。


End file.
